See You through My Eyes
by TenderGraces
Summary: Pulling Pigtails and falling in love. It's been Six months. Six month since the apology. Six month since Dave Karofsky bared his soul in a heart breaking apology that only reiterated to Kurt that he really had a great support system and didn't have to worry about the shadows that haunted David.As Kurt and Dave grow into a friendship and a relationship. Karommel Kurtofsky. Slash


Title: Six Months

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/Characters: Dave/Kurt

Beta: None

Genre: Did I mention romance and smut? It's been Six Months.

This is also major AU, Season 3

It's been Six months. Six month since the apology. Six month since Dave Karofsky bared his soul in a heart breaking apology that only reiterated to Kurt that he really had a great support system and didn't have to worry about the shadows that haunted David.

* * *

It's been five month since the first call. "Kurt, I did it!"

Kurt didn't have to ask who it was or what they did because it had been five days since he had acquired David's number from Finn.

Kurt was ecstatic and that began the weekly meetings that turned to twice weekly. Eventually it became KurtandDave or DaveandKurt and if anyone thought it was weird they were reluctant to say anything.

Whenever Blaine (who technically wasn't out of the picture) met up Kurt he was regaled with stories of their daily adventures. (Like when Kurt was showing "Davey" how to change his oil. And Burt walked IN and took over the lesson and gave Davey a pop quiz and Kurt was texting him the answer. And really considering that Kurt hated pet names and here he was in the last five minutes calling his bully Davey.)

And if Blaine face was laced with the universal "Wtf" Kurt missed it because David was on the phone and then it occurred to Blaine that he had a signature ringtone and since when did Kurt listen to R&B?

And if Blaine looked up the lyrics to the snippet of the song he had heard while Kurt comforted Davey (really,wtf was with that?) about something or the other. And finding out that your boyfriend's bully ringtone was "Can't Be Friends" by Trey Songz. With lyrics that stated he "wish he never did it and he wished he never loved it and no they can't be friends."

Although Blaine was sure the song was suppose to a break up song he was sure that this was a subconscious declaration of love on Kurt's part. And if Blaine was hurt he didn't show it. A lot of things made sense to him in that moment.

So, when Blaine got up and kiss Kurt "goodbye" KurtandDavid didn't notice the finality in that statement.

It's been four months since The Hudmels adults and Kurt woke up to singing outside on their lawn. And if Kurt was surprised that Dave was singing to him he didn't have time to show it. His Dad was already telling him to go "kiss that boy so he could shut up."

And KurtandDavid became KurtandDave because only Kurt could call Dave Davey!

* * *

Four months since Finn Hudson gave David the ultimate "Hurt Him and Die" speech. There was mentions of evisceration (and Dave never hated Kurt's effects on others vocabulary before that day but he did at that very moment.). Mentions were made of Glee jocks with Mohawks that would use ultimate fight club moves and shotguns that stepfathers were teaching to use.

* * *

It's been three months since Kurt and David had the conversation where they realized that they've technically been in a relationship since that first call. They were the last to see it.

During all of this Dave was waiting for Kurt to kiss him. And Kurt was trying to find out how to apologize for his "chubby" comments. So, Dave was a bit shock when Kurt arrived at his house wearing a shirt that said "I'm in love with a chubby boy who sweat just enough."

And when Davey broke down his father who was passing by was startled as Dave rarely cried and he was about to interrupt until he heard Kurt's words

"Davey, whoever said words don't hurt lied. They cut deeper than any weapon I know. David you are extraordinary. That dumb jock I thought you were has left. There is nothing left of him in you. Last year we were both in a mindset that didn't allow us to seek the help we needed. We've come so far since that kiss in the locker room. I'll always remember the look on your face. The hurt ,the pain but more so the passion that was there. Looking back I realize that you were the playground bully and I was the little girl with the pigtails. I don't want to belittle how I felt at the time but you had feelings two, we need to work to move on from it.I can't imagine where I'd be without you. I need to know that you don't harbor those words I said because they aren't true, you're not even chubby. Forgive me?"

Paul decided that he had a lot of questions he'd have to ask. Before he could move away he heard David started speaking "Kurt, I haven't kissed you because I didn't need to force another kiss on you. I wanted you to be the one to initiate. I'd be devastated if you rejected me...again...that's why I haven't kissed you. I can't lie, those words haunted me but hindsight is 20/20 and I had you cornered. Of course you would've lashed out. I think we needed this because it'll allow us to really move one from this."

And in that moment Paul Karofsky was as proud as can be. The David standing in front was the David that made handmade Mothers Day cards. And cook while singing eighties love song, the David that told him his secrets and fears, the Dave who before high school was always in a book.

And so what, Paul Karofsky didn't feel like a creeper when Kurt and David turned & realized he was standing there. And he totally didn't care that he clapped like a little girl. He totally didn't care that Kurt was looking like he had ten heads. And so what if he took a picture of them kissing when they thought he was gone? They would totally love him for it a few years down the road.

* * *

It has been two months since Dave joined glee. The Thursday when David walked into Glee Kurt was in the middle of a conversation with Brittany when there was a knock at the door. was being ignored by everyone but Rachel. David entered to less than stellar review.

Yes, some knew he was now Kurts "friend" but they didn't know the extent of what they still felt was a friendship. Rachel was the first to voice her displeasure. "Mr. Schue, I, for one feels as co-captain of the team he shouldn't be allowed here. This is our safe haven and I don't want it contaminated."

Mercedes knew there was more to the story than Kurt had let on and was hurt. A part of her felt that Dave wasn't good enough for Kurt and wish Blaine would come back into the picture. Mercedes said "I hate to say this but I agree with Rachel. He gave us hell. Why should we conveniently let him in?"

Kurt stood up and address the room "If I may, Rachel, I for one did not vote for you as any leader. Secondly, you didn't think this was such a haven when you led Sunshine to crack house. This was such an haven but I was being neglected here for the months prior to me transferring to Dalton. And ironically we let Puck and Finn into our safe haven when they once tormented me and us."

After a deep breath he continued "Mercedes, you broke my windshield on purpose, and I've never held that and other things against including ignoring emails and calls after I transferred. I was an emotional wreck and you made it about you! So forgive me for being a little unenthusiastic in your approach to David."

and everyone else was a bit stunned. Kurt was known to be a drama queen but nothing he said was untrue; harsh, maybe but certainly had a ring of truth to it.

Rachel, being Rachel, had more to say" Kurt that may be but he isn't welcomed here. And I'm sure the rest of my glee mates agree."

"No, Man hands, we don't." said Santana.

"I hang with Dave all the time so I'm game." said Finn.

"s'cool with me if it's cool with Kurt." said Puck. The rest of the group with the exception of Mercedes and Rachel agreed with Puck.

Kurt realized that David was extremely silent and went up to him. Holding Dave's larger hand into smaller ones he pulled him into a hug. Knowing that the secrets that Dave held onto for so long still haunted him. The hell he lived in that was his own mind was finally clearing up and Rachel's word only echo what Kurt knew the larger boy still felt. Kurt was nuzzling into David's chest in a subconscious attempt to release the hurt he knew he was feeling. With a hand around Kurt's waist and the other around his neck rubbing the nape of his hair dace began to sing.

_You don't know all the beauty you posses inside_

_You just can't see what I see in you_

_I see everything I've needed_

_I see my reason for breathing_

This was not the first time Dave had sung this song. It had become their song. Every time one of them sung it, it spoke the words that they didn't know how to get out. The same lyrics told one million stories for them.

_You're the only one who holds my world in their hands_

_You're everything I am_

When Dave had confessed to Kurt that he was in love with him, Kurt had felt he wasn't worthy; years of feeling that he would have to leave Lima to fall in love. Thinking he wasn't good enough to be loved. And so, when Davey had told him that he held his heart and world in his hands and he trusted him not to crush it.

_And if you could see you through my eyes_

_You'd see someone beautiful_

_On the inside and outside_

_So beautiful, you will know how I feel_

_You'd see, you'd see how much you mean to me_

Kurt had replied that no matter how naïve it may seem to anyone else he knew Davey occupied a place in his heart that no one else could. And he would always need him to function. Promises were made of forever even if it was just friendship.

_You should know no one else could ever take your place_

_Don't think I'll ever stop needing you_

_I need everything about you_

_Can't see a life lived without you_

Kurt had replied that no matter how naïve it may seem to anyone else he knew Davey occupied a place in his heart that no one else could. And he would always need him to function. Promises where made of forever even if it was just friendship.

_You're my only heaven_

_You're my world, you're my dream_

_You're everything to me_

As the song drew to a finish the club burst into applause. David was really good. Like, wow good. Really, he was shut Rachel up good. His singing coupled with the fact that he auditioned with Kurt in his arms, his eyes closed and the protective stance told everyone that they were an official couple. And although Mercedes wasn't pleased she knew that she had been a lousy friend to Kurt and her ignorance in this might be the proverbial straw for her and Kurt friendship.

_If you could see you through my eyes_

Finn felt good for once wondering how no one else figured it out but he did. Granted, he knew he lived in the same house with them but Dave walked Kurt to all his classes. And didn't anyone of them notice that Azimio was now an acquaintance of Kurt. Going so far as making sure he gave Kurt the hurt my best friend and I'll hurt you speech.

Finn also had an epiphany. Rachel really was annoying.

* * *

It was one month since they had sex. Kurt was pulling into his driveway when he saw Dave sitting on his porch. No one was home because his dad and Carole had gone away for the weekend and Puck was holding a bonding weekend with Finn and Mike and Sam. And if Kurt felt there was more going on he said nothing.

"Hey" said Dave.

"How long have you been here,?" asked Kurt.

"Not too long" replied Dave.

In truth, Dave had been outside for the better part of an hour but Dave really didn't mind waiting. He knew Kurt was going to the Library and didn't want to disturb him.

As they walked into the house Dave realized he really wanted a kiss from Kurt. The sudden urge caused him to pull Kurt even closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt was receptive and after a moment he felt Kurt's tongue rubbing against his bottom lip hoping for an entrance. In a fight for dominance both of their tongues tangled into an heated embrace both hoping the kiss showed exactly how much they wanted this.

Dave's hands started moving against Kurt's back and Kurt in a burst of confidence was palming Dave's ass. He wasn't surprised to find it hard and muscular with just the right amount of softness. Dave's mind went into a tailspin when Kurt started nibbling at his neck and chest. Soft pecks that displayed the love he felt. Kurt moaned when Dave started to lick his name into his chest with his tongue.

* * *

After Finn and Carole had came to live with them, Kurt's alone time drastically declined so when Dave flicked his tongue over Kurt's nipple he involuntarily thrusted into him. Dave started to remove both of their remaining clothes and straddled Kurt's waist. He let his hands roamed over every part of his body. Dave started to trail kisses down Kurt's torso and when he reached his erection he blew a series of hot and cold air that had Kurt babbling incoherently. Dave slowly inched his mouth over Kurt's pulsing member and Kurt almost lost it then. With a low humming sound and a bob of his head Kurt barely held one for five minutes before he exploded into the wet cavern of Dave's throat. As Kurt moved to drag Dave into a kiss he felt Dave hard against his leg. Easing up and searching into a draw he found a bottle of lube and timidly handed it over to Dave.

David felt as if his hands were operating with a mind of his own. He knew that they had been headed to this. However, a simple day were it wasn't planned were they was not celebrating any special occasion. They were only celebrating their love for one another and that was special enough.

* * *

This has been sitting on my iPad for over a year and I realized that I started this in London and was going to be back in London in a few months and still haven't posted it and that was just no bueno.I love Karofsky and Kurt and might expand this but for now this is it.


End file.
